Stoletá odchylka
by WhoLock93
Summary: Už je to pár týdnů, co se Liz stala Doktorovou společnicí. A cestuje s ním i ve svých snech. V jednom z nich mají namířeno do roku 1792, ale TARDIS má s nimi jiné plány.


Dnes se mi zdál zvláštní sen. Měli jsme s Doktorem namířeno do roku 1792, 3. prosince toho roku byl znovu zvolen prezidentem Spojených států George Washington. Jenže…  
„Zaparkoval jsi moc daleko?" zeptala jsem se zmateně, když jsme vyšli ven a prošli jsme kamennou uličkou a ocitli jsme se na nádvoří, kde stálo poloprázdné tržiště.  
„Možná až moc," odhadl Doktor, když se rozhlédl kolem a šel se zeptat jednoho muže, který prodával zeleninu. Neslyšela jsem, o čem spolu mluvili, ale když se vrátil za mnou, nevypadal už tak vesele. „Takže…nejsme v roce 1792 a tohle není Washington, D.C." informoval mě.  
Dala jsem ruce v bok a tvářila jsem se vážně. „O kolik ses spletl?"  
„O sto let. Salem, 1672."  
Spustila jsem ruce zase dolů. „Salem? Ty čarodějnické procesy?" zněla jsem vylekaně.  
„Snad nevěříš, že to byly opravdové čarodějnice?" utahoval si ze mě.  
Mávla jsem rukou nad jeho poznámkou. „Jistě že ne, ale pověrčiví lidé v této době ano."  
„Bez obav. Tebe by si s čarodějnicí nespletli, nemáš bradavice ani nelétáš na koštěti." stále si mě dobíral, za což si ode mě vysloužil ránu do ramene.  
„Tohle není legrace," prohlédla jsem si své šaty z konce 18. století. „Možná tady zapadnu i tak, ale příště nás už vezmi tam, kam opravdu chceme." řekla jsem zamračeně.  
„TARDIS si občas dělá, co chce," bránil se. „Tak vyrazíme na průzkum, co říkáš?" zeptal se rošťácky, čímž způsobil, že můj přísný výraz roztál a s radostí jsem se s ním vydala na obhlídku.

Když jsme procházeli ulicí, lidé se po nás podezíravě otáčeli.  
„Zřejmě se jim moc nelíbíme." konstatovala jsem.  
„Jo, všiml jsem si. Pro jistotu zatím zajdeme někam, kde nebudeme moc na očích," řekl a uviděl nad dveřmi před sebou ceduli. „To by nám mohlo pomoct. Tak pojď." pobídl mě a oba jsme vstoupili do místního hostince. Jakmile jsme vešli dovnitř, upřely se na nás zraky všech lidí.  
„Co jsi to říkal?" rýpla jsem si. Ty jejich pohledy mě znervózňovaly.  
„Jen klid, tohle zvládnu," promluvil ke mně a vytáhl z kapsy psychopapír. „Zdravíme vás," začal nahlas. „Já jsem Doktor a tohle je slečna Parkerová." představil nás.  
„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravila jsem. „Jsme z hnutí Čisto v hostincích, pokud máte podezření, že s vaším jídlem a pitím není něco v pořádku, obraťte se na nás a zatím se nenechte rušit." mluvila jsem k nim, když jsme procházeli mezi stoly.  
„Čisto v hostincích?" řekl potichu pochybovačně.  
„Ale musíš uznat, že to zabralo," namítla jsem, když jsme si sedli ke stolu v koutě. Lidé přestali zírat a opět se věnovali pití. „Dvakrát veselo tady není."  
„Odpusťte nám to nemilé přivítání," omluvil se hostinský, který nám přinesl víno. „Poslední dobou jsme moc hostů nemívali. Zima byla krutá a pak ty neštovice. Bylo to zlý," naklonil se blíž k nám. „Někteří si myslí, že v tom mají prsty čarodějnice," prohlásil tajemně, abychom to slyšeli jen my.  
Málem jsem se udusila vínem, ze kterého jsem upila. „Čarodějnice říkáte?"  
„Víno je na účet podniku." mluvil už zase normálním hlasem a odešel.  
Chtěla jsem se Doktora zeptat, co si o tom myslí, ale zjevně ho zaujal muž, který vstoupil do hostince a přisedl si ke skupině mužů.  
„Doktore? Kdo je to?" byla jsem zvědavá.  
„To je pastor George Burroughs. Byl zajat inkviziční porotou za to, že bránil 18 dívek a žen, které byly podezřelé z čarodějnictví. Všichni byli oběšeni."  
Zamyslela jsem se. „Mohli bychom je zachránit. Možná je to důvod, proč nás TARDIS vzala zrovna sem."  
„To si nemyslím," namítl. „Tohle je pevný bod v historii, nesmí se narušit."  
„Tak snad abychom raději šli. U toho být nemusím." rozhodla jsem ponuře a tak jsme tedy šli.

„Myslíš, že se nám na druhý pokus podaří dostat do roku 1792?" pomalu se mi začala vracet dobrá nálada, zatímco jsme se byli na cestě k TARDIS.  
„Zkusím jí trochu domluvit." odpověděl žertovně.  
„Ale co když dorazíme pozdě?"  
„Na tom přece nezáleží, když máme TARDIS." zazubil se.  
Měli jsme k ní namířeno, když jsme v ústí uličky, kde byla schovaná TARDIS, viděli tři muže, a když si nás všimli, stalo se něco, co jsme nečekali.  
„To je ona! Chyťte ji!" ukázal na mě jeden z nich a rozkázal ostatním.  
„Co? Co jsem udělala?" nechápala jsem a než jsem se stačila vzpamatovat, tak mě Doktor popadl za ruku a dali jsme se na útěk, protože se k nám ze všech stran začali blížit další pronásledovatelé.


End file.
